The Pain of Love
by beanybaby
Summary: She hated cheaters but when she enters the wrestling world she finds herself a cheater just as bad as the others. Morrison/OC/Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story.

'How could you be so heartless.' As Britney's phone started ringing, she jumped up out of her sleep and reached over to her bed side table and picked it up. Groggily she answered while moving her hair out of her eyes to see the time on the clock near her. '9:08', this better be good.

"Hello?"

"Good to see your up now are you gonna meet me for a workout or not?" She had totally forgot her workout with her brother and jumped up out of bed.

"uh yea let me get a shower real quick and meet you at the gym in 30 minutes k?"

"You forgot didn't you?" She knew he was smirking, she always seemed to forget about these things.

"Maybe now are you gonna let me take a shower and get dressed or not?" She said while walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower head.

"Yea, yea just hurry up I've been here for thirty minutes already." He said looking around at the people staring at him.

"Ok, c ya." After she hung up she got undressed and slipping into the shower feeling the warm water on her skin she moaned. After she got ready, she looked at her self in the mirror. Her light brown hair was tied into a messy bun and her white tank top hugging her curves along with her black workout shorts and her white sneakers. She grabbed her black hoody and her keys while heading out the door. She locked the door and headed down the hallway towards the elevators. In the elevator she slipped on her black hoody so people wouldn't see her and recognize her. She knew she was just being retarded but it's better to be safe than sorry after all she only just made her WWE appearance last night on RAW.

When she got to the gym she could see her brother at the entrance signing a couple autographs for some teenage girls. She slipped by and waited on one of the benches near the towel hamper. After he got down he looked around and found his sister sitting as he walked over there. "So, did the legend killer get spotted again, cause you know you really suck at hiding." She said with a giggle and sliding her hoody off her head while taking it off.

"Will you just get to the treadmill and run off that fat you've been gaining." While snickering, He was hit upside the head.

"Asshole, you know I ain't fat, that's why all these guys are starin at lil' 'ol me." She said with a smirk.

"Haha funny." As they got on the treadmill Randy looked up and saw it was 10:00. "So, what are you going to do when we are done workin out?"

"Probably go take a shower and eat then umm I don't know, call momma since I didn't last night, I'm sure she's waiting on my call." She mumbled after taking a sip of her water she took from Randy. "Why what you gonna do?"

"Same and then I gotta go to a signing, then I'll call you and see if you're ready cause we gotta be at the airport by five." He said as he sped up his speed on his treadmill a little.

After they got done with their workout they headed back to their rooms to shower. As Britney ate Randy left his own room and headed down to his signing. He took breaks but after it all it only took about 3 hours til he was completely done. As he headed out his phone rang thinking it was Britney he answered saying "yea yea im on my way don't get your panties in a bunch." As he knew she would be pissed because they only had about an hour to get to the airport.

But the voice on the other end didn't sound like Britney at all. "wow first of all I don't wear panties and second why are you coming to me?"

"oh sorry I thought you was Brit, but anyway uh how you doin, you know since you're coming back at survivor series and everything?" Randy asked as he got in his rental car and started it up.

"As good as I can be just getting really bored around here, so where you goin anyway?" he asked as he heard Randy start his car up.

"Just back to the hotel I gotta get me and Brit back to the airport before we're late, though we probably still will be cause Brit doesn't see to be ready when she needs to be." He announced as he left the parking lot.

"oh yeah tell Brit that she did good last night."

"ok well I guess I'll talk to you later I'm about to pull into the hotel parkin lot so see ya."

"yea see ya man." John said as he hung up.

Britney's point of view

'Ok got everything, I think.' I ran to the bathroom and noticed nothing was there so I ran back to the bedroom and sat on the bed Randy was supposed to be picking me up any minute now. I laid on my bed with my brown hair sprawled out everywhere while my white sleeveless shirt was rising up showing my belly button piercing, and my tore blue boot cut jeans lowering just enough to see my pink panties. As I was about to fall asleep I heard someone knock on the door. As I rose off the bed the pounding consisted til I opened the door. There stood my brother ready to go with his luggage by his side.

"Sooo, I'm guessing it's time to go." I said with a innocent smile as I went and got my stuff.

"Why do you gotta be such a smart ass all the damn time?" he asked as he stood there and watched me get my luggage.

As I joined him I said "I aint all the time just when I want to be, you seem to be a smart ass more than me so," I stuck my tongue out at him and continued "and plus I am your sister so you raised me to be so get over it." After that I continued down the hall towards the elevators.

Over the next couple of weeks I was the top diva beating every diva in my way and now it was time for survivor series and I was going against Beth for the title. I was super duper excited, but I wasn't the only one, my brother was more so hyper because John was coming back, I was ok with it I mean I knew the guy but we never really talked , he did come to my parents house sometimes but I kinda dodged him. He was really hot and I wasn't gonna make a fool of my self by saying something stupid, I mean I'm an outgoing person and everybody seems to love me here but when it comes to him I kinda tend to go quiet and I can't seem to help it.

As I walked down the hall I saw him heading the opposite way with my brother and Morrison. Randy saw me coming and stopped everyone and called my name. I was pissed, I can't talk while to incredible hot guys stare at me was he insane!?!

I walked over there slowly. "yea?" was all I could muster up to say. I started playing with my hair, something I always do when im nervous, and believe me I'm ober nervous now.

"Brit, you seen Matt anywhere?"

"Nope sorry" as I put on a innocent smile.

"k well I'll see ya when your match is up"

I nodded my head and they were off to I guess find Matt to add to their little boy club haha, but that was pretty easy I thought it would be harder, hmm guess not.

I headed to the girl's locker room and changed into a black pair of short shorts and a black half cut jersey with the number 1 on it in white, the sleeves went down to my elbows and the neck went to the tops of my boobs. Lastly I put on my wrestling boots; they were black with white shoe strings going up. I have to say I looked cute especially after the hair stylist curled my hair in lose bouncy curls.

I left the locker room and got to gorilla position as I sat down on a cargo box thingy I saw my brother with Morrison and Cena. 'Damn they are hot.'

"Ok Brit you ready?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Yep." I said staring, since I didn't have to courage to look at the other two.

"Well I'm sure looking like that, it's gonna be the best match tonight." Morrison said as he stared me up and down. I stopped my smiling as I saw the look on Randy's face.

"Dude she's my sister." Looking at Morrison like he grew two heads.

"So she's still hot." By now I was cracking up at the look on Randy's face so I just jumped up and said "see ya," as I heard my music come on. I made my way down the rap after blowing a kiss to the crowd we started our match. After 20 minutes of going back and forth I was in control and Beth was on the mat. I got on the top turnbuckle as Beth stood up I jumped and brought her down by grabbing her head and slamming it to the mat. I brought her leg up as I got on top of her and the ref counted 1..2..3. I won.

I got up and the ref went and got the title he raised my hand in victory as he gave me the belt. I celebrated and left the ring. As I got backstage my brother congratulated me. By the end of the night John won the title so everyone wanted to go out and celebrate his return.

I went back to the locker room and changed into a short jean skirt and a white torn sleeveless shirt and some white 1 inch heels after I took a shower. I was hangin with Mickie and we walked toward the guys and as soon as I saw Morrison I was lost for words. All I could say was 'damn'. Mickie saw the way I was looking at him and said "Down girl and stop drooling."

I looked at her as if to say 'shut up'. When we got there Morrison turned and looked at me and did a wolf whistle.

"Damn girl you clean up good." I rolled my eyes while Randy pushed Morrison aside and gave me a disapproving look.

"Get over it Randy."

That night everyone got super drunk and I was was drinking a beer while Morrison asked me to dance. We danced too dirty I thought any minute now Randy was gonna come and break us up but he never did I guess it had something to do with him being to drunk to even care that his baby sister was pretty much having sex with Morrison on the dance floor. One thing caught my eye though was John kept staring at me. He wasn't completely drunk so it really confused me.

"Hey lets go back to the hotel." Morrison said in my ear shaking me out of my thoughts. His hot breath going down my neck made me say yes.

So we headed to his hotel room in the elevator we couldn't get enough of each other we did everything from groping to kissing to almost taking each others clothing off right there. Thank god nobody was in there. When we got to his hotel room we were still making out and he was having a hard time putting the card in the slot so I did it for him as soon as we entered the room he slammed me up against the door and we we threw our shoes off and made out as I took his shirt off.

He grabbed my shirt and took it off as well then picked me up and brought me to the bed laying me down on it he got on top of me after he took his pants off. I managed to slip my skirt off. Shortly after we were both completely naked and he was about to enter me. As he did I moaned with pleasure, he went faster and faster as I scraped his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story.

John P.O.V.

I was standing there with Randy and he was drunk out of his mind. I looked at the dance floor and saw Britney dancin pretty close to Morrison. I looked over at Randy and I knew he wouldn't notice. I just watched closely, after all I didn't really trust Morrison. I watched them walk out after he whispered something in her ear. I knew where they were goin, damn Randy's gonna be pissed that's for sure.

The next day I woke up and took a shower. After I got out Randy was already up on his phone. "Damnit."

"What," I asked as I got dressed.

"Brit's not answerin her phone and I don't remember how she got back last night." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh well I saw her leavin with Morrison, I'm sure he got her back safely." I knew Morrison was gonna be pissed I told but he should know better.

After I said that he didn't say anything he just stomped over to the door and ripped it open, I chased after him and followed as he made his way to Morrison's room. He started beating on the door til it was opened by a very sleepy lookin Morrison. "What the fuck were you doin with my sister." He yelled making his way into his room.

"Dude we were just havin some fun don't get so mad, she's a grown woman." Obviously he felt he hadn't done anything wrong. I walked a little closer and saw Brit come out of the bathroom in a towel and dryin her hair with another. 'Damn now that's hot.'

"Randy stop you know I can make my own damn decisions." She looked pissed and embarrassed.

"You obviously don't cause here you are in another guys room who you barely even fuckin know." I could tell he was gonna blow any minute.

"I know and we talked and now he's my boyfriend, so we are gonna start over, ok?" Randy just stared at her and left while shakin his head.

Britt's p.o.v.

That morning when I woke up I was extremely hung over my head was fucking killin me. I rolled over only to be met by another body. He was staring at me and he suddenly smiled seeing I was up.

I smiled weekly and mumbled a 'morning'.

"Hey, so uh you wanna take a shower first or me?" he asked nervously.

"Um I was kinda hopin we would talk about this first." I said as I pointed to us and our nakedness in the bed.

"Well yea ok, so I guess we gotta know where we want this to go, one night stand or what?"

"it's really up to you cause I could go either way." I started playin with my hair and said "I kinda do like you though."

"ok then it's settled you're my girlfriend." I smiled at that and jumped out of bed with the sheets wrapped around me and ran to the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower I could hear Randy's voice and was like 'oh shit.'

I walked out and saw him in the corner of my eye I saw John staring at me. It was really embarassasing since I was only in a towel.

"Randy stop you know I can make my own damn decisions." I yelled at him while he was scarin the shit outta me.

"You obviously don't cause here you are in another guys room who you barely even fuckin know." I knew he was right but me and Johny already went over so he needs to get over it.

"I know and we talked and now he's my boyfriend, so we are gonna start over, ok?" he just stared at me and left. Shit, oh well I'll just talk to him when we are at the autograph signing.

I saw Cena still standing there and walked up to him.

"You just had to fucking tell him didn't you?" I was pretty much yelling I was surprised nobody came out of their room to see what the yelling was about.

He was a little takin back cause here I was yellin at him and I barely ever talked to him before. "Well what was I supposed to do, he was worried and it ain't my fault you chose to fuck Morrison."

I was a little takin back by how blunt he put it but I wasn't gonna let him get to me. "Ugh whatever you're such an ass I don't see why my brother even hangs out with you." With that I stomped back to Johnny's room and slammed the door. I saw Morrison was getting into the shower and I went and got my stuff then headed out the door. Thank god Cena wasn't there.

I got to my room and slipped the keycard in. I went and blow dried my hair then straightened it. I put it up half way and changed into a pair of light blue jeans from Hollister that were ripped and into a light pink tank top and some white sandals. I put some lotion on my arms and grabbed my purse I only had about 30 minutes before I had to be at the autograph signing and I wanted to get there early. I got to the door and almost forgot the title. I grabbed it and made my way out.

I saw Johnny coming out of his room. "Johnny!" I yelled, hopefully he heard me. He looked back saw it was me and waited. I got to him and he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the lobby after getting off the elevator.

"So do you want to take separate cars or what?" he asked me ready to pull his keys out.

"Um I'll just catch a ride with you, if that's ok."

"Yea of course come on." He said while slipping his hand into mine. When we got there I could already see a crowd. We made our way towards the backdoors and got through security. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the back room where I could see Randy talking to John.

"Um, im gonna go and try to talk to Randy, I'll be right back." He just nodded and I left and walked towards my brother. I tapped him on the back.

He turned towards me and was about to turn back around as I grabbed his arm. "Randy please talk to me, I hate it when you're mad at me you know I'm grown up and you can stop babying me I can make my own decisions." He just stared at me and seemed to notice I was right and hugged me.

"I know but I don't want you getting hurt that's all, but fine if you wanna date him ok but just be careful ok?" I smiled as he let go of me.

"Okie dokie, well ima go and talk to Johnny I'll see ya later." I said as I walked away from them.

John p.o.v.

I watched her walk away from Randy as he turned back to me. "You know she hates me for telling you right?"

"Yea well she will get over it." He said as a guy with a headset came in and started showing us where we sat.

No1's p.o.v.

But oh was he wrong. Every chance Brit got she would either insult him or just completely ignore him but after a while he got tired of it and would do exactly the same. Everyone thought it was hilarious to say the least.

Britt's p.o.v.

So here I am waiting in gorilla position and in all hot pink and black. I was holdin my belt over my shoulder. I saw Randy coming down the hall with Cena. 'Goody my worst nightmare.'

I tried ignoring him but he just had to say something. "You know not everyone wants to see you naked." I stared at him and said "You're just mad cause I won't give you the time of day monkey boy."

He didn't have time to respond as we heard my music playing.

John's p.o.v.

"Why can't yall just get along with each other?"

"Cause she's a bitch." He gave me a look and I continued. "I know she's your sis and all but I don't care she is a bitch to me."

"Well I think it's cute cause it's funny how yall totally can't seem to see yall like each other." Mickie said coming up behind us.

"Micks you have definitely lost your mind." I told her as I started back to the locker room.

Randy's p.o.v.

"I think they are just being stupid and are denying their feelings for each other." She told me as I waited for Britt to get back.

"I don't know she seems happy with Morrison." I said. "I don't think she would just give up what she has with him to go out with a guy she obviously hates to death."

"Well either way I think it's cute how they have little fights. They are so made for each other." She said as she put on a dreamy face and walked off.

A/N: I really would appreciate if you guys would review cause I don't see a point to continue unless you review. Plz do so :)


End file.
